The A to Z Of Remus And Sirius
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de LadyBush// C'est l'histoire de la relation entre Remus et Sirius, racontée à travers les lettres de l'alphabet! Slash RLSB
1. A pour Alcool

The **A - Z** Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de la traductrice :** Cette fic est en cours d'écriture, et que bien que ses chapitres fassent partie d'une même histoire, ils n'ont entre eux aucun lien chronologique. La relation entre Remus et Sirius y est racontée à travers l'alphabet ; c'est vrai que c'est un peu déstabilisant de "sauter du coq à l'âne" comme ça d'un chapitre à l'autre... voyez ça comme une série de petits 'one-shot-sequels'.

Merci infiniment à ma douce _Cybèle Adam_ pour les corrections! Et bonne lecture... (même si celui-ci est très court)

* * *

**A** pour **A**lcool

_L'alcool, consommé en quantité suffisante, produit tous les effets d'une intoxication._

**-Oscar Wilde**

_Tu n'es pas saoul si tu peux t'allonger par terre sans te tenir à quelque chose._

**-Dean Martin

* * *

**

Sirius Black était glorieusement ivre. Allongé sur le ventre, se prélassant devant le feu, sa tête était blottie au creux de ses bras, ses pieds voltigeaient en l'air et Remus Lupin était pelotonné tout contre lui. Le bonheur total.

"T'es heureux, Moony?"

"Ouais…" dit Remus d'une voix endormie. Le whisky pur feu était chaud et fourmillait dans son estomac et le corps de Sirius, lui aussi très chaud, était pressé contre son flanc gauche. "Ouais… je suis heureux."

Sirius parcourut la salle commune des Gryffondors du regard, James était en train de ronfler dans le fauteuil juste à côté : à part ça la pièce était déserte. Sirius tendit le bras jusqu'à la bouteille de whisky pur feu -pour se donner du courage- et la vida. "N'a plus, Moony," dit-il.

Remus poussa un grand soupir qui sembla résonner dans la salle et à travers Sirius lui-même. "Plus de whisky," marmonna-t-il. "Plus une goutte…" Il se tourna vers Sirius et lui fit un sourire endormi, levant la tête d'une telle manière que Sirius puisse profiter au mieux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Sirius, lui, était intimidé. Abruti par l'alcool, il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, c'était quelque chose à propos d'anges déchus, et de statues d'Apollon, et de cheveux qui flamboyaient comme de l'or liquide à la lueur du feu. En fait, son esprit était tellement embrumé qu'il lui fallut un certain de temps avant de dire rien-du-tout. "T'es vachement mignon, Moony," réussit-il finalement à prononcer.

Mais Remus ne répondit pas. Il s'était endormi entre-temps ; ses cheveux fait d'or liquide avaient glissé un peu en travers de son visage et une minuscule goutte de salive s'était formée sur son menton.

"Ouais," murmura Sirius. "Mignon…"


	2. B pour Balbutiements

The **A-** **Z** Of Remus and Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de la traductrice** : Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser parce que j'avais fait une grosse boulette dans le premier chapitre ; en effet, j'ai traduit le titre 'A is for Alcohol' en 'A pour Alcool' -ce qui fonctionnait très bien dans ce cas- sans me rendre compte que la traduction des titres des chapitres suivant ne correspondraient pas du tout aux lettres de l'alphabet… Alors un GROS merci à **royale-de-luxe** (j'adore ton pseudo, au fait!) qui m'a fichu le nez dedans sans quoi j'aurais rien vu... et bien entendu, d'aussi GROS mercis à **GabriL**, **ma lune**,**Gred**, **luminaria**,**Oxaline et Cybele Adam** !Vous êtes toutes adorables! ;-) Donc, puisque j'ai encore fait une gaffe, je m'engage à essayer de la réparer en me débrouillant pour trouver les synonymes français, ayant bien sûr la même signification que le titre anglais, possédant le BON initial… ce sera ma punition…

Conclusion, je m'excuse auprès de vous -et bien sûr auprès de _LadyBush_- pour les horreurs que je produirais… -.-' et ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les futurs titres qui auront toutes les chances d'être vaseux… ; ;

_(Note pour moi-même, FAIS ATTENTION A CE QUE TU FAIS GROSSE NOUILLE, ET DESCENDS DE TON PETIT NUAGE, IDIOTE !)

* * *

_

**B** pour **B**albutiements

_(**B** is for **B**eginnings : **C**ommencements)_

_Les hommes ne peuvent rien faire sans avoir l'illusion de commencer quelque chose_.

-**George Eliot, Daniel Deronda

* * *

**

C'était tout juste sur le point d'être la chose la plus romantique qui puisse être.

Ce premier baiser, tout en bas au bord du lac, avec les grenouilles à leurs pieds… Sirius avait toujours su qu'embrasser Remus serait quelque chose de spécial mais il n'avait encore jamais considéré le sentiment de chaleur qui apparaîtrait à l'intérieur de lui ou encore la douceur des cheveux de Remus comme il faisait courir ses mains à travers pour la première fois.

Mince, il allait vraiment devoir trouver quel shampooing utilisait ce garçon.

Pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous et extravagants, Sirius n'avait imaginé à quel point Remus pouvait sentir bon une fois qu'il l'eut pris dans ses bras. Quelque chose comme des épices boisées, et du café, et du chocolat noir, et _ce_ merveilleux shampooing.

Alors oui, tout bien considéré, Sirius devait admettre qu'embrasser Remus Lupin pour la première fois était plutôt génial. En fait, c'était comme se réveiller après vingt ans de sommeil; comme passer à travers les portes du paradis après un siècle au purgatoire. Ou peut-être que c'était plus comme entrer dans un club de striptease après avoir passé une décennie dans un monastère… Peu importe le pourquoi du comment, c'était sacrément fantastique.

Et puis en instant, une fraction de seconde, tout fut ruiné. En un clin d'œil, Sirius avait quitté le paradis et contourné le purgatoire, direction l'enfer.

"Le dire à James?" répéta-t-il, regardant fixement Remus, un air incrédule sur le visage. "Pourquoi, diable, est-ce que je ferais ça!"

La patience de Remus arrivait quelque peu à son terme; après tout, Sirius était actuellement en train de le fixer comme s'il venait juste de lui pousser une seconde tête. "Nous devrions le dire à James parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire," dit-il. "Il est supposé être ton meilleur ami, Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux garder ça –nous– secret? Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ou quoi?"

"Non! J'ai pas honte! C'est juste que…" Sirius fit courir une main à travers ses longs cheveux. "Je ne pense pas qu'il comprendra!" Et puis après tout, c'était à peine juste. Depuis pratiquement deux ans qu'il était amoureux de Remus, il n'avait été gratifié que d'un baiser seulement, un bref aperçu du bonheur, avant que tout ne lui soit retiré. "Et s'il nous détestait pour ça," dit Sirius. "S'il se met à nous haïr juste parce qu'on –tu sais– s'aime tous les deux."

Remus eu un petit toussotement.

Sirius déglutit. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de mentionner le mot 'aimer' –pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Et cela lui semblait plutôt présomptueux d'insinuer que Remus l'aimait, encore plus si l'on considérait le fait que le seul signe d'affection vocal qu'il avait obtenu de la part du loup-garou, était un "_Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es sexy_?" plus ou moins rauque, dix minutes plus tôt.

Sirius déglutit de nouveau. Difficilement. Il se mit à fixer le sol. Les lacets de ses chaussures avaient l'air terriblement fascinants… "Je veux pas dire que tu es amoureux de moi ou quelque chose comme ça," marmonna-t-il.

"En fait, je le suis," dit Remus d'une voix neutre. Choisissant d'ignorer l'immense sourire ridicule qui avait soudainement recouvert le visage de Sirius, il continua. "Et si tu ne parles pas à James à propos de nous, alors je le ferais."

"D'accord." Sirius hocha la tête, souriant toujours comme un imbécile. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de discuter avec Remus Lupin... "Allons à l'intérieur," dit Sirius. "Je me les gèle."

Ils retournèrent lentement au château, presque à contre coeur, comme le givre craquait sous leurs pieds et la neige commençait à tomber.

"Tu crois vraiment que James comprendra?" demanda Sirius. "Je veux dire, tu ne penses pas qu'il sera en colère contre nous ou qu'il nous détestera ou autre chose, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr que non il ne va pas nous détester." La voix de Remus était calme mais toujours un peu rauque. "Il sait ce que ça fait de tomber amoureux…"

Ca y était encore: ce mot '**amoureux**' brillant comme une toute nouvelle pièce de monnaie, étincelant dans l'air comme de l'électricité entre eux. Oh Seigneur et c'était seulement le commencement!

Sirius se rapprocha encore plus près de Remus, jusqu'à ce que leur coude se frôle l'un l'autre tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il pouvait encore le sentir –le merveilleux parfum de Remus. "Moony?"

"Ouais?"

"Quel shampooing est-ce que tu utilises?"


	3. C pour Catastrophe

The **A**-**Z** Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de l'auteur **: _Pour l'info, si je vous dis quel shampooing utilise Remus, je serais obligé de vous tuer après. C'est un secret très précieusement gardé._

**Note de la traductrice **: Quand j'ai traduit ce chapitre, je me suis demandé un instant si je devais ou non changer le rating de la fic... nan c'est pas vrai, pas à ce point là, je veux juste vous prévenir que j'ai dû traduire deux trois insultes -dont je ne suis pas très fière- et m'excuser -encore, je sais- de ce que ça donne, c'est plus cru que je ne l'aurais voulu...

Et puis je voulais aussi remercier tout le monde pour les reviews -_LadyBush_ les lis aussi- ça me -et lui- va droit au coeur! MERCI beaucoup à **royale-de-luxe, alana, luminaria, diabolikvampyr, leagatha, GabriL et Oxaline **!

Faut que j'arrête de parler, sinon un jour la 'note de la traductrice' sera plus longue que le chapitre...

* * *

**C** pour **C**atastrophe

(ndt : qui c'est qui s'en sort avec une pirouette...:-p)

_(**C** is for **C**ursed : **M**audit)_

(ndt : ... qui c'est qui ne trompe personne avec sa pirouette...? -.-")

_Le seul remède contre la vanité c'est le rire, et le seul défaut risible est la vanité._

**-Henri Bergson**

_Toujours pardonner à vos ennemis; rien ne peut plus les agacer._

**-Oscar Wilde

* * *

**

Sirius Black était magnifique.

Il avait de longs cheveux sombres, une grande taille, un corps élancé et souple ; une peau légèrement brune et des yeux foncés.

Cela s'était passé il n'y avait pas si longtemps ; en fait quand Remus, un amoureux des livres, avait découvert que quand il se représentait le sauvage et tempétueux Heathcliffe ou l'inquiétant Mr Darcy, il se représentait invariablement Sirius. Il y avait juste quelque chose en lui qui criait 'héros romantique' ou encore 'légende Hollywoodienne'…

…Quelque chose qui hurlait '**sexe incarné**'.

Sirius était vaniteux. Il passait deux fois plus de temps devant le miroir que James et presque trois fois le temps que mettait Remus. Il pausait, s'admirait et dépensait la moitié de son héritage dans du gel pour ses cheveux.

Et tout ça rendait la situation encore pire que tout.

"Je vais le tuer ce bâtard. Cet espèce d'ordure mal baisé. Je vais le tuer! Je vais vraiment le faire!"

Remus prit la main de Sirius et la pressa. "Tu ne vas tuer personne, Padfoot. Tu vas t'asseoir juste là et te détendre, d'accord?" Remus poussa une tasse de thé dans les mains tremblantes de son amant. "Bois ça : tu te sentiras mieux…"

"J'ai pas besoin de thé. J'ai besoin-"

"-De te calmer." Remus apposa ses mains sur les épaules de Sirius et commença doucement à pétrir les muscles tendus. "Relaxe-toi, Padfoot."

Sirius grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait d'une façon suspecte à "T'es pas ma mère." puis il bu son thé par petites gorgées, avec prudence, comme s'il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il soit empoisonné.

"Non, Sirius, je ne suis certainement pas ta mère!" soupira Remus. "En fait, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que tu insinues que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cette… cette… diablesse…"

"Garce," corrigea James. Il fit claquer le livre qu'il était en train de lire comme il le refermait: _Les 101 Sorts et Contre-Sorts_. "Je trouve rien," dit-il.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus par dessus son épaule. "Je suis désolé, mon amour. Ma mère est une salope et une traînée et-" Il se retourna pour fixer James, les yeux écarquillés. "Comment ça tu trouves rien? Tu veux dire quoi là?"

"Il n'y a rien là dedans, vieux," dit James. "Je crois que t'es coincé comme ça." Il lui envoya un sourire désolé.

La voix de Remus était douce et apaisante, comme des chuchotements et des ombres et des mains froides dans le crépuscule. "Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Sirius. On a vrifié dans chaque livre auquel on a pu penser…"

La tasse de thé de Sirius fit un bruit de cliquetis comme elle frappait le sol. Il appuya sa tête dans ses mains, démoralisé et désespéré. "Oh Seigneur. Je ne peux pas quitter le dortoir… des gens pourraient me voir-" Sirius prit plusieurs respirations profondes. "PUTAIN-JE-VAIS-LE-TUER!"

"Ca n'est pas vraiment si moche," dit Remus.

"En fait, j'aime assez," ajouta James. "Je crois que Snapey a fait un boulot plutôt remarquable."

"Je ne peux pas être vu comme ça," gémit Sirius. Il ôta sa tête de ses mains pour lancer un regard pénétrant à Remus. "Moony, si tu m'aimes, dis-moi la vérité. A quel point est-ce que c'est moche?"

Remus lui envoya son sourire le plus rassurant. "J'aime tes cheveux, Sirius," dit-il.

Sirius, lui, était quelque peu moins amusé. "Ils sont rose, Remus! Il a changé la couleur de mes cheveux... mes précieux cheveux... ROSE!"


	4. D pour Danse

The **A - Z **Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai dû m'arrêter de traduire juste après avoir posté de chapitre **C**, pour réviser -j'avais trois exams à préparer pour ce matin (Abrutis de profs qui mettent tout en même temps!)- résultat, comme ça fait bien deux semaines que je n'ai pas lu un mot d'anglais, je suis très très très moyennement satisfaite de la traduction que je viens de pondre... désolée...

Sinon, je vous fais d'énormes bisouX à tous, je suis très heureuse que cette petite fic toute mimi plaise! Et encore Merci à **SoRN DeMoN666, Mikii, Luminaria, Siriusounette, royal-de-luxe, ma lune, Cybele Adam, GabriL, Nfertiti et Oxaline **!

* * *

**D** pour **D**anse

_Peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage, peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de sexe, mais bon Dieu il y aura de la danse!_

**-George, My Best Friend's Wedding**

_De beaux mecs sur une belle piste de danse,_

_Michael, tu danses comme une belle salope !_

**-Franz Ferdinand, Michael

* * *

**

**One **

Remus Lupin ne dansait pas.

Quand Sirius lui demanda pour la première fois, c'était pendant le Bal de Noël de leur septième année. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement une quinzaine de jours, mais c'était déjà suffisant pour dire que cela semblait faire beaucoup plus longtemps... Plus longtemps dans le bon sens, bien sûr.

"Tu danses avec moi, Moony?" avait demandé Sirius, se tenant debout devant le loup-garou, ressemblant à une gravure dans sa robe bleu nuit. "Tu ne veux pas danser?"

_Pas ici… Pas devant toute l'école. Je ne pourrais pas._

"C'est juste que je ne danse pas, Sirius." Remus avait essayé de lui donner une raison pour son refus -une meilleure raison que _parce que j'ai peur_. "Quand une personne danse, elle est détendue et elle– c'est comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la musique… C'est juste que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser ma garde ; je ne peux pas laisser le loup prendre ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez moi." Remus avait soupiré, faisant courir sa main à travers ses cheveux fauve et or. "Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, Padfoot?"

Sirius avait haussé les épaules. "Je suppose."

Cependant, l'expression de Sirius avait raconté une toute autre histoire. Il avait regardé Remus avec de grands yeux de chien battu... Des yeux qui contenaient toute la sagesse qu'un garçon de seulement dix-sept ans pouvait posséder.

Remus, qui était habituellement un modèle de self-contrôle, avait soudainement senti la fureur l'envahir: une fureur irrationnelle et chauffée à blanc… C'était _presque_ la peine lune et puis en plus… jusqu'à quel point un garçon pouvait-il supporter les bouderies incessantes de Sirius?

"Oh… et puis va te faire foutre, Sirius! Je suis pas d'humeur! T'as qu'à danser avec cette fille là-bas ; elle crèverait rien que pour que tu lui demandes." Les yeux de Remus avaient lancé des éclairs encore plus noir, pendant un moment, son visage était devenu écarlate et tout son corps avait tremblé.

_Oh Seigneur_.

Il haïssait perdre le contrôle.

Remus avait baissé les yeux au sol et retenu son souffle. Evitant les grands yeux de Sirius, il avait commencé à se calmer. Il avait même ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser.

Mais Sirius était déjà parti. Une inspection minutieuse de la Grande Salle avait révélé Sirius en train de danser avec une fille quelconque sans nom et sans visage, son corps pressé contre le sien comme ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique.

**Two**

Ils faisaient un break au moment du mariage de James ; un break qui suivait plusieurs mois passés à se battre comme chien et chat, ou plutôt comme chien et loup. Remus avait quitté l'appartement qu'ils partageaient et vivait maintenant tout près, avec Peter. Sirius, de son côté, s'était retrouvé seul et torturé, avec le coeur en morceau. Et cette fois, aucune fille –ni garçon- sans nom ni visage, au monde, ne pouvait se substituer à l'amour de Remus Lupin.

A la réception, Sirius ne dansa avec personne. Il resta assis à la grande table, juste à un siège de Remus, essayant désespérément d'obtenir une réponse de plus d'un mot de la part de son ancien amant.

"Il a fait beau, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Lily n'est-elle pas charmante?"

"Magnifique."

"La réception a l'air de bien s'annoncer, tu ne crois pas?"

Et alors quelque chose à l'intérieur de Remus se brisa net. "Bien sûr qu'elle s'annonce bien! Il y a de l'alcool à volonté, tu vois?" Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il vida son verre de vin avant de continuer sur un ton plus calme. "Ces dernières semaines loin l'un de l'autre n'ont pas été faciles, Sirius."

"Dis-moi."

"Il y a pas mal d'ombres que j'ai besoin de chasser pour être serein avant même de penser à revenir…"

"Je sais Moony, mais-"

"… mais là maintenant, chéri, j'apprécierais que tu te la fermes et que tu viennes danser avec moi!" Remus se mit à sourire tout d'un coup, souriant comme aucun d'eux n'avait souri depuis des mois.

_Mais tu ne danses jamais… Tu es toujours trop effrayé…_

_Je n'ai plus peur, Sirius._

Remus l'emmena sur la piste de danse, ignorant fermement à la fois les sifflements du loup, les acclamations provenant de James et les sourires indulgents de Lily.

Et cette fois, ils dansèrent.


	5. E pour Epilogue

The **A **- **Z **Of Remus And Sirius

par_ LadyBush_

**Note de la traductrice **: D'abord, quelque chose d'important (du moins pour moi), je voulais attendre le 29 pour poster cette traduction (petit cadeau pour moi :-) mais j'ai décidé de l'envoyer aujourd'hui parce qu'en ce moment ma petite soeur est à l'hôpital et se fait retirer un kyste. Je sais bien qu'elle ne lira jamais tout ça... et puis je viens aussi de me rendre compte qu'il était plutôt mal venu d'envoyer un chapitre parlant de _mort_ justement _aujourd'hui_, mais je tiens à le faire... sans savoir pourquoi...

Maintenant, je voudrais remercier _très _chaleureusement ma _Cybele Adam_ qui m'a vraiment aidé à 'lisser' ce chapitre afin que sa lecture soit la plus agréable possible. J'espère aussi qu'elle sera d'attaque pour faire un travail tout aussi performant sur les chapitres précédants, ansi que sur les prochains! Merci encore ma _Cybele!_

Ensuite, si vous avez bien regardé, cette fois j'ai réussit à trouver deux titres différents, mais comme je les aime beaucoup tous les deux, je ne sais pas lequel choisir ; alors j'aimerais que vous le fassiez à ma place... "_L'élection du meilleur titre_"... choisissez celui qui vous semble le plus approprié et je remplacerais...

Et je vous remercie vraiment (tous ?) et toutes de suivre la traduction, j'en suis vraiment ravie... MERCI beaucoup, **Mikii, luminaria, SoRN De MoN666, Gred, Cybele Adam, Oxaline et Léa**!

Bonne lecture et _Bonne Année_ avec un peu d'avance!

* * *

**E **pour **E**nterrements

_ou_

**E** pour **E**pilogues

_(**E **is for **E**ndings _:_ **F**ins)_

(**ndt** : pardon pour les citations, c'est compliqué sans le contexte...)

_Rien dans toute sa vie ne lui ressemblait plus que son départ._

**-William Shakespeare, Macbeth**

_Il ne s'est pas occupé de sa naissance mais de sa mort._

**-Bob Dylan

* * *

**

Dans leur relation, les 'débuts' avaient toujours été plus nombreux que les 'fins'.

Et puis Sirius était tombé à travers le voile et plus rien n'avait été pareil.

Quelque part, cela avait été une belle mort. Pas de sang, pas de hurlements ni de longue et lente descente vers le néant. Remus savait qu'il aurait dû être reconnaissant pour toutes ces petites chances. Après tout, c'était de cette manière que Sirius aurait voulu partir : en plein milieu d'une bataille, les yeux aussi vifs qu'ils l'avaient toujours été.

Mais Remus n'arrivait pas à être reconnaissant. Il en était tout simplement incapable. Tout le monde semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il se comporte comme d'habitude, comme si la moitié de son coeur ne venait pas de lui être arraché de la poitrine, puis déchiré et dispersé comme des milliers d'éclats de verre, pour être ensuite piétiné. Comment, diable, était-on censé vivre comme ça?

Remus ne pensait pas en être capable. Il ne passait pas des heures à pleurer, ni rien dans ce genre, il ne hurlait ni ne jurait même pas ; il était juste comme, éteint. Usé.

Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à une discussion qu'ils avaient eue, quelques mois après avoir obtenu leur diplôme et quitté Poudlard. Sirius avait eu cette idée folle qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

Ou peut-être que l'idée n'avait pas été si folle que ça, avec l'ascension de Voldermort...

"Si je meurs, Moony – non, laisse-moi finir ; il faut que je le dise. Si je meurs, je veux que ce soit rapide. Je me fiche de la douleur tant que c'est rapide-"

"Sirius, tu ne vas pas mourir."

"-je ne veux pas passer vingt ans à St Mangouste, suspendu entre la vie et la mort. Je préfère mourir tout de suite... Dis-moi que tu me comprends."

Remus n'avait pas compris. "Je pense que tu es égoïste, Sirius," avait-il répondu.

Les yeux de Sirius s'étaient élargi pendant un instant, puis une chaleur avait envahi son visage et sa bouche s'était relâchée pour former un sourire. "Si on me donnait le choix, je ne te quitterais jamais, Moony. Jamais."

_Ne jamais dire jamais, Sirius…_

Remus n'avait pas réussi à lui rendre son sourire. Il avait essayé, et il avait échoué. "Tu ne mourras que si tu cours au devant du danger."

Et à ce moment là, cela avait été vrai : ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que les choses avaient commencé à aller vraiment très mal. Des gens mouraient partout, pour n'importe quelle raison. Ou peut-être sans raison aucune. Et à cette époque, au cœur des ténèbres, quand chaque étreinte pouvait très bien être la dernière, leur relation amoureuse, à Sirius et lui, avait atteint une intensité telle, que-

Remus soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter les souvenirs.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre _avec_, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait vivre _sans_.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Remus s'était excusé auprès de Dumbledore. "Ces derniers temps je suis toujours si distrait..."

Dumbledore avait secoué la tête. "Vous n'êtes pas distrait, Remus. Votre cœur est brisé et c'est une blessure qu'aucune magie, si puissante soit-elle, ne peut guérir." Il avait tendu a main pour en couvrir brièvement celle de Remus. "Parfois, nous pouvons seulement espérer que ce que la magie ne peut guérir, le temps le pourra."

Remus avait regardé Dumbledore s'en aller. Ses yeux, autrefois d'une vive couleur ambre, n'étaient maintenant plus que marron et ternes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sirius était quand même égoïste, de le laisser comme ça.

Seul.


	6. F pour Féerie

The **A-** **Z** Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

_**Note de l'auteur **: Hélas F n'est pas pour Forniquer..._

**Note de la traductrice **: Je veux juste m'excuser très sincèrement d'avoir 'rasé' les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres précédents, mais –plus que les lois du site (qui sanctionne, je confirme!)- je déteste écrire tant de choses sur un si petit texte qui ne m'appartient même pas… conclusion, je suis –encore plus- désolée de devoir réparer une impolitesse par une autre... °Jenny en dessous de tout° J'ai aussi remplacé le tritre du chapitre **E **conformément aux votes, bien que, comme me l'a fait remarquer _Kuro-hagi, _les deux titres soient vrais... suivant le point de vue...

Merci **Ged, SoRN DeMoN666, Mikii, Cybele Adam, Kuro-hagi, alana chantelune, EnoraBLACK, royale-de-luxe et Léa **pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment touchée! Un très grand Merci aussi à **luminaria et Oxaline **que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement... si vous voulez laisser votre mail, je serais ravie de vous répondre!

Pour finir, je veux décerner Le Merci à ma gentille béta, _Cybèle Adam_, sans l'aide de qui ce chapitre aurait été encore pire que ce qu'il n'est ! Merci d'avoir sacrifié ta journée d''autres choses' pour moi ! Et vive le Su Doku ! (-.-')

* * *

**F** pour **F**éerie

L'illusion est le premier de tous les plaisirs.

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis fermé moi-même  
J'ai fermé mon monde et n'ai plus jamais rien rouvert  
A quoique que ce soit  
Qui puisse me renvoyer à ma solitude

_**-Moby, Extreme Ways

* * *

**_

**Il était une fois…**

Ce genre d'introduction avait toujours très peu impressionné Sirius. En fait il détestait les contes de fées en général, au point de trouver risible tout ce qui lui semblait vaguement 'conte de fées-esque'. Quel était l'intérêt des reines et des princes, des méchantes belles-mères et des pommes empoisonnées, des bonhommes en pain d'épices et des ogres, pour le monde réel ?

Ce n'était pas que Sirius manquait d'imagination. Non, Sirius détestait seulement les histoires dont il était possible de connaître la fin avant même d'y arriver. Et les contes de fées avaient toujours les mêmes Happy ends ridicules et irréalistes, remplis de douceurs cotonnées et de confiseries sucrées, de soleils qui brillent et de petits bébés lapins qui gambadent dans la prairie.

Et la vie n'était tout simplement pas comme ça.

Sirius était peut-être trop cynique ; probablement beaucoup trop réaliste.

Ou peut-être qu'il manquait juste de romantisme…

* * *

"Elle voulait des fleurs." Un Sirius de quinze ans s'effondra sur le sofa et balança ses jambes, les ramenant près de Remus. "Nom de Dieu pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait des fleurs?" 

Remus secoua la tête. "Sais pas. Je suppose que c'est un beau geste."

"Satanées stupides fleurs."

Remus eut un bref sourire réconfortant. "J'aurais préféré des chocolats, moi."

"Ouais… Moi aussi." Déclara Sirius en riant. "Les filles n'ont aucun goût."

Il s'en suivit un silence complice.

Remus bâilla plusieurs fois. "Tu te rends compte…" commença-t-il "…que tu aurais simplement pu transformer les chocolats en fleurs. Après tout, on passe une BUSE de métamorphose l'année prochaine."

Sirius grogna. "Ouais, rajoutes-en maintenant qu'il est trop tard." Un soupir mélodramatique. "Je ne comprends vraiment rien aux filles."

"Moi non plus."

Le passage par le portrait s'ouvrit et James entra furieusement dans la Salle Commune. "Qui est l'enculé qui a inventé le jour de la Saint-Valentin?" demanda-t-il.

Remus sourit. "Ça doit être St Valentin," lança-t-il de façon sarcastique.

"Seigneur!" James lança un coup d'oeil rapide à Remus et Sirius. "Je hais les filles!"

"Moi aussi," dit Sirius, surprenant les autres. "A la prochaine Saint-Valentin, je sors avec Remus. Il préfère le chocolat aux fleurs comme n'importe quelle personne sensée."

"J'ai offert des fleurs à Lily," dit James. "Elle ne les a pas aimées." James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il eut un immense bâillement. "Je vais me coucher."

Une fois seuls, Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Remus. "Si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets de ne pas rire ?"

"D'accord, je ne rirai pas."

"Promis?"

"Um."

Sirius déglutit. "J'ai essayé, de métamorphoser les chocolats en fleurs."

"Et?"

"Les fleurs étaient vraiment jolies…" Sirius eut un faible sourire. "…jusqu'à ce qu'elles fondent."

* * *

Mais alors, peut-être que l'amour n'a rien à voir avec des personnages de contes de fées ou d'immenses attentions romantiques. 

Peut-être que l'amour c'est plus comme Sirius invitant Remus pour une balade au clair de lune, la veille de la remise des diplômes.

Et là, Sirius dit quelque chose, quelque chose de très romantique en fait. "Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment, Remus," murmura-t-il

"C'est vrai?"

"Je me souviendrai toujours de toi te tenant debout juste là, tout près du lac, avec les étoiles qui se reflètent dans tes yeux et tes cheveux qui baignent dans le clair de lune."

Waw.

**Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours**… enfin, ils furent heureux pendant quelques temps, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal du tout.


	7. G pour Grandir

The **A** - **Z **Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de la traductrice : **Juste une petite TONNE de Mercis à **Kuro-hagi, Gred, SoRN DeMoN666, Princesse Guilty, leagatha, Cybele Adam et Oxaline **pour vos encouragements! N'oubliez pas vos mail, je serais ravie de vous embêtez avec mes bavardages... :) ...je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre **G, **qui est l'un de mes préférés...!

Et un _Merci_ de plus à ma douce et gentille béta _Cybèle Adam_! Tu es géniale! (J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié trop de chose chez toi cette fois ;-)

* * *

**G** pour **G**randir

_(**G **is for **G**raduation : Remise des diplômes)_

Tu as un cerveau dans le crâne.  
Tu as des pieds dans tes chaussures.  
Tu peux prendre la direction qui te plaît.  
C'est à toi de te débrouiller.  
Et tu sais ce que tu sais.  
Tu es celui qui décidera où aller.

_-_**_Dr. Seuss_

* * *

**

**Sirius**

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes s'était déroulée près du lac.

Et oui, elle avait été mortellement ennuyeuse.

Ensuite, les étudiants et leur famille s'étaient mêlés les uns aux autres, mangeant du gâteau, buvant du champagne et bavardant. Seigneur tout ces bavardages! Machin-truc qui compte suivre une formation pour devenir Médicomage… Machin-chouette sur le point de partir affronter des Ronflaks Cornus à rayures vertes dans le désert de Mongolie.

Assommant.

Sirius, qui en était déjà à son troisième verre de 'pétillant', se tenait près de James. "Regarde-le," dit-il. James scanna la foule du regard. "Sirius… ça m'ennuie de te demander ça mais… je suis censé regarder qui au juste, parce que doit y avoir trois cent personnes, là."

"Remus! Regarde _Remus_." Précisa Sirius en lui indiquant où regarder.

James regarda. Evidemment, c'était bien Remus. Il souriait et riait en parlant avec Lily. "Il a l'air vraiment heureux," dit James. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Sirius. "Pourquoi diable est-ce que ton petit ami parle avec ma fiancée, alors qu'on reste là à regarder comme des-"

"Voyeurs."

James grogna. "J'allais dire 'idiots', espèce de crétin."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Remus n'est pas heureux quand il est avec moi," confessa-t-il. "Il est plutôt froid avec moi ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

James tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son ami. "Ç'est quoi le problème, à ton avis?"

Sirius eut un soupir, qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, se transforma en une légère toux accompagnée de plusieurs clignements d'yeux genre 'ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer'.

"Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas assez pour rester avec moi après Poudlard… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il y a probablement tout un tas de personnes dehors avec qui il voudrait sortir et moi, j'étais juste le mec _pratique_ à utiliser parce que je partageais son dortoir, tu vois?"

"Ouais… enfin, non en fait. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Moony." James pressa l'épaule de Sirius. "Je compatis, Padfoot, mais je crois que devrais lui parler à lui, pas à moi."

"Mais il est heureux, James. Je ne peux pas ruiner sa cérémonie de remise de diplôme en lui disant que je veux vivre avec lui et faire un crédit pour acheter une maison et puis avoir un tas d'enfants– euh- de poissons rouges..."

_Sirius Black – le Terrible Sirius Black – veut se ranger. _**Dingue**.

"Des enfants ? Des poissons rouges!" James se mit à rire. "Vous devriez adopter des chiots. Là ça serait_ vraiment_ mignon!"

Sirius déglutit. "Je vais aller lui parler. Je vais aller lui dire ce que je ressens… là, maintenant. Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

**Remus**

De loin Remus avait peut-être l'air heureux : en y regardant de plus près cependant, son sourire était trop figé; son rire trop retenu.

Et Lily, elle, avait les mains sur les hanches. "Quel est le problème?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça fait des semaines que ça me tracasse et je sais que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose mais…" Remus jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sirius et James, qui étaient en pleine conversation. _Ils sont en train de parler de moi, _réalisa Remus. "…je crois que Sirius n'a pas envie de continuer notre liaison maintenant qu'on est diplômés."

Les lèvres de Lily se plissèrent en une moue dubitative. "Mais il t'aime!"

"Tu crois?" Remus secoua la tête. "Tout ce que je veux c'est une vie tranquille, juste lui et moi. Je ne crois pas que Sirius soit prêt à se laisser passer la corde au cou. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à s'engager…" Remus eut un sourire bizarre. "Et de toutes façons, qui voudrait passer le reste de sa vie avec un loup-garou!"

Une tape sur son épaule. Une voix familière, douce comme le miel. Remus se retourna. "Puisqu'on en parle, ça me plairait bien de passer le reste de ma vie avec un loup-garou," dit Sirius.

"C'est vrai?"

Sirius se pencha un peu et embrassa la joue de son petit ami. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Moony? On pourrait pas grandir un peu et faire un crédit pour une maison?"

Remus passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius. "Ça me semble pas mal du tout…" murmura-t-il.


	8. H pour Hantise

The **A - Z **Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Oh, j'ai toujours aimé 'jouer' avec les conséquences de la trahison de Sirius quand il a envoyé Snape à Moony..._

**Note de la traductrice : **J'ai juste une petite faveur à vous demander pour ce chapitre... l'auteur s'est amusée à l'écrire au présent et je suis désolée de ce que ça donne en français... alors pardonnez-moi... -.-"

'Un million de lézards... pour un milliard de raisons...' oups, pardon ça c'est la chanson que je suis en train d'écouter (grâce à mon adorable _Zazo_, Merciii!) ... donc je voulais dire : Un million de Mercis à vous tous qui laissez des reviews, ça égaye toujours mes journées:) **Princesse Guilty **(dans la semaine comme j'avais dit!)**, Mikii, Gred, royale-de-luxe, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, alana, léa, Oxaline, Kuro-hagi** et ma douce** Cybèle Adam** qui me corrige chaque chapitre, **Merci!

* * *

**

**H** pour **H**antise

_(**H **is for **H**ell : **E**nfer)_

Les profondeurs de l'enfer sont réservées aux traîtres…

**-Jack Sparrow, Pirates Of The Caribbean**

C'est amusant comme les gens sont beaux quand ils prennent la porte.

**-Mandy Slade, Velvet Goldmine

* * *

**

Il arrive à la sentir – quelque part au fond de lui – cette cacophonie assourdissante. Sa respiration se fait sifflante. Les battements de son coeur sont si forts qu'ils résonnent à ses oreilles. Et puis, il pleure. Bruyamment, ravalant de gros sanglots. Il a envie de hurler; il ferait n'importe quoi pour couvrir le bruit du vent et le vrombissement des fenêtres qui tremblent.

Puis, James apparaît. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça?"

Il ne sait pas. Tout n'est qu'un brouillard confus et tout ce dont il arrive à se souvenir c'est le tourbillon des nuages gris zébrés de suie noire et la couleur rouge sang d'un coucher de soleil.

"Dis-moi."

S'il se concentre assez fort, le vent lui raconte ce qu'il a fait. Traître… Traître… Traître… Il se le répète inlassablement dans sa tête, insistant différemment sur chacune des deux syllabes dans l'espoir qu'elles sonnent mieux.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait," dit-il. Il ne peut croiser le regard de James; il regarde fixement à travers la fenêtre, observe l'aube hésitante, pense à ce qu'il a fait.

James exhale d'une manière qui peut très bien être un soupir, ou pas. "Remus veut te voir."

Il suit James, du dortoir jusque dans l'escalier et à travers la Salle Commune. Il est encore très tôt ; il n'y a personne dans les couloirs.

A l'infirmerie, Remus est allongé sur un lit, soigneusement lové dans des draps blancs et des couvertures supplémentaires. Son visage est pâle: ses lèvres sont gercées et pratiquement bleues; ses joues sont creusées; ses yeux sont vides.

"J'ai failli le tuer, Sirius."

"Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça?".

"Je-" Il veut lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague de gamins. Il veut lui donner une raison - n'importe quelle raison. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il.

Il y a une écorchure sur la joue de Remus. Elle est très fine, à peine l'épaisseur d'un cheveu, légèrement rosée et quelque part, belle. Cependant ce n'est rien comparé aux traces de morsures et autres meurtrissures : la marque de fabrique du loup.

Et la nuit dernière a été particulièrement dure; la nuit dernière, Moony a dû se débrouiller sans Padfoot.

La nuit dernière était une trahison. "Je suis désolé," dit-il à Remus. Il pense que, peut-être, s'il arrive à le répéter juste assez…

Mais non. Les yeux de Remus ne sont plus si vides, maintenant. Ils brillent de colère et de douleur et – par-dessus tout – de déception.

"Je suis désolé," dit Sirius pour la troisième fois.


	9. I pour Immortel Amour

The **A **- **Z **Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de la traductrice : **Aw, je suis désolée (eh oui encore et toujours) pour le retard, je suis en pleine période de révisions/exams et j'ai le temps de rien, ni de traduire ni de lire, c'est extrêment frustrant! Je prends quand même le temps de faire une grosse pause aujourd'hui pour vous livrer ce chapitre **I **bien plus gay**:-) **que le **H **et aussi parce que j'ai passé une horrible journée et que j'ai besoin de lâcher du leste!

Bref, comme toujours vous êtes adorables de continuer à lire mes trad même si je suis lente et chiante, alors **Kuro-hagi, Princesse Guilty, Zazo, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, royale-de-luxe, lisou52, Mikii, Elibanshee, Gred, leagatha, Oxaline et Ishtar205, **MERCI infiniment pour vos encouragements! Ils me vont vraiment droit au coeur! Et bien sûr Bravo et Merci à ma gentille béta **Cybèle Adam**!

* * *

**I** pour **I**mmortel Amour

_(ndt: oh que c'est pompeux ça :), désolée mais au moins cette fois j'avais rien à changer;)_

J'ai, en moi,

Des désirs immortels

**-William Shakespeare, Antony And Cleopatra**

Tu es magnifique tu es magnifique

Tu es magnifique c'est la vérité

J'ai vu ton visage au milieu de la foule

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire

**-James Blunt, You're Beautiful

* * *

**

Remus était allongé sur le dos, blottit dans le creux du bras de Sirius, écoutant le léger ronflement de son petit ami. Ils se trouvaient sur le lit de Remus, les tentures tirées.

C'était comme un mini monde – leur monde à eux – un monde dans lequel personne ne se souciait de savoir si vous aimiez les garçons ou les filles, ni de ce que vous faisiez de votre temps libre. Remus se pelotonna contre Sirius, savourant leur chaleur partagée et ronronnant presque: plus chat que loup pour une fois.

Sirius portait **_ce _**tee-shirt : le blanc, incroyablement serré, ingénieusement conçu pour mettre en valeur ce torse musclé, mince, incroyablement sexy.

Et ce tee-shirt venait de remonter juste un peu.

Remus déglutit. Il passa ses doigts le long d'une bande de chair nue entre le tee-shirt et le jeans. Très agréable. Il fit courir son doigt à travers le duvet sombre qui partait du dessous de son nombril et rampait jusque dans son jeans.

Vraiment très agréable.

"Hé, ça chatouille!" Un Sirius, l'air endormi, lui adressa un sourire en coin. "Tu peux pas garder tes mains dans tes poches !"

Remus secoua la tête. "C'est censé être un 'non' vigoureux," fit-il. Et comme il en avait l'occasion, il se libéra des bras de Sirius, roula sur le côté et se pencha en avant pour embrasser ce morceau de ventre plutôt délectable.

"J'étais en train de rêver," dit Sirius à mi-voix. "Je pensais à… mais je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas…"

"Dis-moi."

"Le début…"

…_Toute histoire se compose de milliers de commencements: premier souffle, première cigarette, premier amour, premières fois… _

_Premier regard…_

…Le château surgit, ombre noire, fière, primitive, bardées de lumières scintillantes comme des lucioles.

Et Sirius était là. Onze ans, mignon, les légères rondeurs d'un jeune Byron: un Casanova en puissance. Il était un peu trop grand pour son âge, avec des cheveux un peu trop long pour être comme convenable. Rebelle un jour, rebelle toujours.

"Premières années, par là!" Ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée maintenant.

"Silence, je vous prie!" Le Professeur McGonagall lança un regard menaçant aux deux cousines de Sirius, Bellatrix et Narcissa. "Les premières années, je vous demande le _silence_!"

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire aux autres premières années. Il sourit à Andromeda qui lui rendit son sourire; ils avaient toujours été amis. Et puis il repéra un garçon avec des lunettes, des cheveux noirs et l'air débraillé. Le garçon lui sourit d'un air mal assuré et roula des yeux en direction de McGonagall.

"Je m'appelle Sirius," fit Sirius à voix basse.

L'autre garçon pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres formèrent le nom "James."

Sirius sourit.

"Excuse-moi?" Une voix, douce et basse, comme du velours, s'adressa à lui. "Tu sais comment se passe la Répartition?"

Sirius haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Et (pardonnez le cliché) son coeur manqua un battement.

"Um," fit Sirius.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas l'Amour au premier regard, mais Seigneur, Dieu, la personne qui se tenait en face de lui devait sûrement être un ange.

"Um," répéta Sirius.

Et ces yeux. Ils auraient pu être marron, sauf qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils étaient fait de miel dilué, d'ambre, d'or en fusion, à la fois emplis de chaleur et de méfiance, et teintés d'un feu liquide

Sirius déglutit.

"Je suis Remus," dit l'ange.

"Sirius Black," fit Sirius.

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Une main nerveuse, pâle comme l'ivoire, se faufila à travers ses cheveux. "Black... Tu iras à Slytherin…"

"Ouais… Hé !"

Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit ou n'avait pas dit; tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'ange avait tourné les talons et était en train de s'éloigner.

"Hé, Remus!" appela Sirius.

Mais l'ange continua de marcher.

Seigneur… pensa Sirius.

Quelque part, il su que tout était sur le point de changer. Il avait onze ans et il chancelait sur le rebord du début de la fin.

**-**

"Sirius Black!"

Sirius était le troisième à être appelé pour la Répartition. Il enfila le chapeau, ce vieux chapeau ridiculement miteux, sans réellement savoir pourquoi ses mains tremblaient. _Tu serais bien à Slytherin…_ C'était une voix, juste là, à l'intérieur de sa tête, le serpent chuchotant à l'oreille d'Eve.

"Essaie pour voir !" chuchota Sirius.

* * *

Sirius sourit à Remus, lequel était revenu se nicher au creux de son bras avec un air absolument angélique. "Alors c'était le commencement… Où tu crois que ça finira?" 

Remus Lupin avait toujours réponse à tout. "Je ne crois pas que ça se finisse un jour," dit-il.


	10. J pour James

The **A - Z **Of Remus And Sirius

par _LadyBush_

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ce chapitre explore la manière dont la relation naissante de Sirius et Remus affecte James. Ce n'est pas très sérieux mais il se peut que vous trouviez ça drôle... je l'espère._

**Note de la traductrice : **Ok, cette fois je ne vous embêterai pas en vous présentant mes plus plates excuses pour le retard : c quand même un comble d'avoir de si petits chapitres à traduire et de ne pas trouver le temps de les faire... hein? ... Je sais vous avez raison, je suis paresseuse et très mal élevée... -_secoue la tête, dépitée_- Pour ma défense j'aimerai tout de même préciser que je suis en train de traduire 6 autres fics + celle-ci, ce qui n'est pas très malin de ma part je vous l'accorde ;-)))))) mais puisque j'ai la possibilité de faire plaisir, je ne vais pas m'en priver... D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, MERCI infiniment **Zazo, lisou52, Mikii, Ishtar205, **ma petite **Princesse Guilty**(-.-;)**, Gred, Cybele Adam **(ma PARFAITE et INDISPENSABLE béta!)**, Kuro-hagi, Oxaline et Audrey **(tiens donc, c mon deuxième prénom :o) Merci bcp pour tes compliments en tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que mes "récupérations de dernières minutes" sont à peu près potables! ;-))) pour vos reviews, moi j'adore ça!

Voilà, j'arrête de causer et vous laisse vous régaler avec ce chapitre :-) après le 'PARDON POUR LE RETARD' d'usage... -_frappe violemment son bureau tout en roulant des yeux- _ZUT, je l'ai quand même dit!

* * *

**J** pour **J**ames, Un Jour Dans La Vie De 

_(**J **is for **J**ames)_

Les affaires, vous savez, peuvent rapporter de l'argent; ce n'est pratiquement jamais le cas de l'amitié.

-**Jane Austen

* * *

**

**DORTOIR DES GARÇONS DE GRYFFONDOR - 7.00 **

James frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. "Y a quelqu'un? Remus! Sirius!"

Rien.

"Excellent," murmura James. Il attrapa une serviette et ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, la salle d'eau n'était qu'une brume vaporeuse qui embua ses lunettes.

Et elle n'était pas aussi vide qu'il l'avait espéré.

"Ahhhh…"

"Ohh… Un peu plus bas… Ummm. Oui…Là!"

James cria, tourna les talons, et claqua la porte en partant. Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber sur eux... Il fallait _vraiment_ que ça cesse !

-

**PETIT DEJEUNE DANS LA GRANDE SALLE - 8.30 **

"Les toasts," dit James, "sont la nourriture des dieux."

"Tout à fait d'accord.", approuva Remus, assis à côté de lui, la bouche pleine de Nourriture Divine. James sourit. Son ami avait de la confiture partout sur le menton.

De l'autre côté de la table, Sirius fit un clin d'oeil à Remus.

Et c'est à ce moment là que James le sentit. Un pied se baladant le long de sa jambe, caressant la courbure du genou puis continuant son ascension.

Ce pouvait-il que ce soit… ?

Non, impossible.

James déglutit. Le pied s'attarda sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et-

"Ahh! Sirius, c'est _ma _jambe!"

-

**COURS DE POTIONS - 11.00 **

"Sirius," gronda James, lâchant bruyamment une pile de livres pour faire bonne mesure. "Je te déteste."

Sirius lui fit un sourire radieux. "Oh James, mais moi aussi je te déteste. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller voler un truc à Snape, pourquoi pas son-"

"NON! Non!" James baissa le ton de sa voix. "Ça suffit! Je ne peux plus le supporter!"

"Supporter quoi?"

"Toi et lui. Partout. Tout le temps."

-

**LA VOLIERE - 16.00**

"Dépêche-toi!" Lily l'entraîna avec elle, poussant de petits rires nerveux; sa robe ondulant dans le vent. Et puis elle s'arrêta et lui sourit, rougissant légèrement tout en lui montrant la Volière, une immense bâtisse de pierre, d'un signe de tête. "Derrière."

James arqua un sourcil. "J'espère que vous n'amenez personne d'autre jusqu'ici, Miss Evans," fit-il d'une fausse voix sévère. Tout le monde savait que l'arrière de la Volière était le lieu où les élèves –et parfois les professeurs, comme l'avait un jour découvert Sirius pour son plus grand malheur- se retrouvaient pour une séance de _roulage de pelles_ en bonne et due forme. Et parfois aussi pour un peu plus.

"Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, James," dit Lily, ne rougissant plus du tout. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment. Et stoppèrent net. "Oh," fit Lily. "Oh. Oh." Sa mâchoire s'affaissa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Oh… c'est chaud."

Il y avait un garçon avec des cheveux sombres, grand et élancé, penché sur un garçon plus petit avec des cheveux plus clairs. Sirius avait coincé Remus contre la pierre et embrassait son cou. Une de ses mains s'était faufilée sous les robes de Remus – James préféra ne pas imaginer où - et Remus avait l'air dévergondé, débauché, avec sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses yeux mi-clos, sa bouche formant un 'O' délicat comme il gémissait doucement.

"Très chaud," répéta Lily.

James resta là à fixer sa petite amie avec incrédulité.

-

**SALLE COMMUNE DE GRYFFONDOR - 21.00**

James poussa un soupir par dessus son devoir de Sortilèges. "Ça n'a aucun sens," fit-il. "Franchement, Remus, tu te fais des illusions. Les cours de Sortilèges n'ont vraiment aucun sens."

"Tu as simplement trop l'habitude de trouver les choses faciles…" dit Remus. "Le fait que tu ne comprennes pas ne signifie pas que ça n'a aucun sens."

C'était Remus tout craché. Toujours la voix de la raison. Toujours calme et maître de lui. Oh oui, James l'aurait cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu plaqué contre le mur de la Volière, docile et grognant sous les mains de Sirius… James haussa les épaules. Ce changement de relation entre Sirius et Remus était, eh ben, bizarre.

"Mmm, James, ça va?"

"Ouais... c'est bon. C'est juste que je suis une merde en Charmes et je déteste ça; si je ne voulais pas devenir Auror je ne me serais jamais embêté à prendre cette matière." James haussa les épaules. "Tu crois que je pourrais t'emprunter tes notes?"

"Bien sûr."

Remus lui tendit un petit carnet relié de cuir et bien tenu, ses pages remplies d'une écriture terriblement soignée. James le feuilleta rapidement, à la recherche du titre approprié. Et il le trouva : 'Sortilèges de Confusion'. Et en dessous, représenté avec amour, un coeur. Et à l'intérieur de ce cœur, inscrit en tout petit : **_Remus Lupin aime Sirius Black._**

James se mit à rire et Remus à rougir mais aucun des deux ne pipa mot.

-

**DORTOIR DES GARCONS DE GRYFFONDOR - 22.30**

James grimpa les escaliers en courant, prenant les marches deux par deux, et fit irruption dans le dortoir.

"Je l'ai fini, les gars! J'ai fini le devoir-" James déglutit. "Pour l'amour de Dieu! Trouvez-vous une chambre!"

Sirius se laissa glisser à côté de Remus, arrangea ses robes et sourit victorieusement. "Mais Jamsie-chou, c'est _ici_ notre chambre!"

-

**JAMES DANS SON LIT, LES RIDEAUX TIRES - 00.00**

Un froissement indistinct.

"Tu crois qu'il-"

"Dort… Ouais."

"Seigneur, Remus laisse-moi entrer avant que j'me gèle les- ummm. C'est beaucoup mieux."

James ouvrit un oeil et grogna. Il fallait vraiment –mais alors _vraiment_- que tout ça cesse !


End file.
